<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Claimed by magatsuslut (saccharine_saint)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886244">Claimed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharine_saint/pseuds/magatsuslut'>magatsuslut (saccharine_saint)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Misogyny, Possessive Sex, im so sorry, no actual impregnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharine_saint/pseuds/magatsuslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>reader confesses she has a bit of a breeding kink. adachi proceeds to make fun of her for it and gets a little more into the whole thing than he expected to.</p><p>afab fem reader!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Tohru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Claimed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alternatively titled: madara uchiha awakened a hitherto dormant (read: actively repressed out of embarrassment) part of my rotting brain and adachi gets to kinkshame me for it</p><p>i am more horrified of getting pregnant than like anyone i know and yet here I am, writing THIS filth. he's sooooo talkative here sorry. never tried writing this specific kink, so it's new territory. hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feverish, hungry kisses leave you breathless and quivering. The teeth digging into your bottom lip draw blood, and you can feel Adachi’s smirk before he continues his assault on your lips. You'd been away from Inaba for a few days to visit some friends out of town, which meant Adachi had plenty of pent up sexual frustration to take out on you. The risqué pictures you sent him only stoked the flames of desire, and now that he has you back in his clutches, he's going to make sure you're well-fucked and exhausted by the end of the night. His hands roam your body, touching and squeezing all the spots that he knows will turn you into a moaning mess beneath his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>You pull away to catch your breath, still afraid to tell him what's been on your mind, but emboldened by how much more desperate his kisses are than usual. He uses the opportunity to take your shirt off, unintentionally giving you a little extra time to steel your nerves.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think about the possibility of getting me pregnant?"</p><p> </p><p>He scoffs, completely dismissive of your question. "You're on birth control. You've got nothing to worry about." He unzips your skirt and pulls it down forcefully. You would normally cringe at the sound of threads tearing, but you're too busy trying to dislodge the words stuck in your throat to care.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but what if I… I mean…"</p><p> </p><p>Adachi's hands stop and he looks more serious than you'd ever seen him. Are you trying to tell him you’re actually pregnant? He couldn't handle a kid and certainly wouldn't be the type to take care of you through all that. He likes fucking you and bitching about work with you, sure, but being a parent is a level of commitment he’s not ready for.</p><p> </p><p>"Spit it out."</p><p> </p><p>"I just wanted to see your reaction. I was thinking we could try something a little different."</p><p> </p><p>Relief washes over his features and he offers you that characteristic lazy smirk. "Oh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think you could… I dunno…" Your eyes drift to the floor, and Adachi lifts your chin up so you're forced to meet his inquisitive gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't act so coy. I'm not exactly feeling patient today. Tell me what you want now or you'll have to save it for another time."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir." That gets a smug smile out of him. You figure this will go over better if you butter him up a little. "Um, could you maybe… act like you're going to get me pregnant?" Your voice trails off as your confidence wanes.</p><p> </p><p>Adachi stares at you for a moment, completely dumbfounded, before laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"You're telling me you get off on this stuff? You really want me to say I'm going to breed you or something? What are you, a bitch in heat?"</p><p> </p><p>You flush, unsure of how to respond now that your secret is finally out in the open.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not like that– it's like… I just want to feel owned. Like my body is yours…" You drop your voice to almost a whisper, your shyness getting the better of you again. "Like you're going to claim me in a way that forces everyone else to acknowledge that I belong to you."</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widen. He's not interested in getting you– or anyone-- pregnant, but the idea of you wanting him to make you his in such an extreme way has his dick twitching in his pants despite himself. </p><p> </p><p>He regains his composure and tugs your panties down, his other hand caressing your hip gently. Dark eyes shift to stare down at your tits, partly because he loves to ogle your body, and partly because he doesn't want his face to betray that he's interested in the idea. "Is this your biological clock ticking or something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up."</p><p> </p><p>“That's my line. On your knees, slut. I'll fill you up with my cum until you can't fit anymore inside you."</p><p> </p><p>You follow his command a little too eagerly, lapping up the bead of precum leaking from his cock as soon as you kneel down. To your surprise, he furrows his brows and gives you a warning slap. Not as hard as his usual slaps, but certainly not gentle.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you stupid or something? On your <em> hands and knees. </em> I can't breed you by fucking your mouth, you dumb bitch."</p><p> </p><p>You nod quietly; his words have already made you embarrassingly wet. Adachi moves away to allow you to get into position for him rather than pushing your head down onto the floor, as he is prone to do. You plant your hands on the ground in front of you and wait. He admires you for a moment before you hear the telltale rustling of fabric that inevitably leads to his bare skin slapping against yours. He settles behind you and runs a hand down your spine, nails digging into your skin and making your back arch.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm, that's a good girl. You look so perfect right now."</p><p> </p><p>He slides his cock across your folds, teasing you when he grinds against your clit. You squirm a little each time and he sighs contentedly. His voice is breathy and unmistakably tinged with lust.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, you're already soaked. You must really want my cum... You're absolutely irresistible like this, you know that?"</p><p> </p><p>Adachi pushes his cock inside without warning, far too horny to ease you up with his fingers. Not like he needed to with how wet you are. The low moan that leaves his mouth mirrors your high pitched one. He pounds into you with a quick but measured rhythm. Despite his impatience, he's not sloppy. Not yet, anyway. He needs to make you feel ashamed for your perverse request before fully giving in to the temptation of your lascivious body.</p><p> </p><p>"It's so nice to have my cumslut back where she belongs, on my floor and at my mercy. I don't know why you even bother with whatever asinine bullshit you were up to this weekend when you could stay here with me and let me fill you up every night." He leans over you and drops his voice to a whisper. "Why should I have to waste my cum on my hands when your pussy needs it so badly?"</p><p> </p><p>Your already ragged breathing makes it hard to speak. "I-I need it. Please use me… whenever you want, Tohru."</p><p> </p><p>He laughs and gives your ass a playful slap. "Oh? What about all the times you're at work, or too busy, or whatever dumbass excuses you give me? Don't make promises you can't keep, sweetheart."</p><p> </p><p>You try to respond, but he snaps his hips against you harder, faster, forcing a moan out of you instead. He gets off on how pathetic and defenseless you sound. You manage a coherent sentence after a few failed attempts.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I mean it! I'll be good. Next time I give excuses, just…"</p><p> </p><p>He ceases all movement, eliciting a whine from you.</p><p> </p><p>"Just, what?"</p><p> </p><p>You swallow back your pride. "Just take me anyway. I'm yours to use… I'm yours to breed." His breath hitches in his throat and you can feel his cock momentarily twitch inside you.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Fuck. </em>You're going to regret telling me that, baby. I'm going to bury my cock inside that pretty little cunt of yours whenever I want from now on. And you're going to love it." The hand on your hip trails up to settle on the side of your neck, his fingers brushing lightly against your throat. He strokes your jaw with his thumb, one of those deceptively sweet gestures he indulges in whenever you're being particularly submissive. "Taking my cum is your purpose after all. It's what women were made for. Especially whores like you."</p><p> </p><p>Adachi's faux-tenderness quickly vanishes when he grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls, forcing you to arch your back and giving him access to deeper parts of you. He slows his thrusts, intent on making you feel every inch of his cock. It would be counterproductive for him to finish too soon anyway. If he takes his time, he can make good on his promise to fill you up until you're spilling over with his cum.</p><p> </p><p>Deft fingers find their way to your clit, reducing you to an ever more pitiful mess. Even though you can't see it, you can hear his smirk through his tone. "This is for me, by the way. You just feel so good cumming on my cock. And the more turned on I get, the more likely I'll get you pregnant, right?" </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes, please…"</p><p> </p><p>Adachi often brags about how good he is with his hands, and you hate to admit that he has every right to be arrogant in that regard. You're feeling close to the edge after only a little attention to your clit. His cock drags along your walls tantalizingly slow, and his fingers match his leisurely pace. You let out a guttural moan when he gives you a sudden hard thrust and a simultaneous swipe to your clit. He grins as your limbs tense and your breathing stops; you've finally resigned yourself to his ministrations. You gasp as your walls bear down on him, eliciting a groan and a string of muttered expletives from the man above you.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, your pussy is so damn tight... It's practically begging for me to impregnate you." His voice is husky and a bit strained from the effort it takes to resist succumbing to the contractions around his cock. "You want the lazy rookie detective to knock you up? Is that it? Or is it because you know just how smart and capable I am, and you're just dying to have my child?" You're too overwhelmed by your post-orgasmic bliss to reply and he knows it. </p><p> </p><p>His grip on your hips tightens, threatening to bruise the skin. He continues his verbal onslaught in a futile attempt to distract himself from the slick heat enveloping him. "I've always loved your hips, you know that? I never expected you would take the 'child-bearing hips' comment so literally." He chuckles at his own bad joke. "Though you would make an excellent vessel to carry my children. Your slutty body was made to be bred. <em>By me.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Adachi resumes the punishing pace he had set before. He's angry that you brought out this primal, base part of him. He can admit he's hornier than the average person and a huge pervert, sure. But this is something else entirely. Adachi never wanted a family or marriage or anything like that. He still doesn't want it. Even so, he can't help but feel exhilaration at the thought of impregnating you. You've somehow managed to make him feel even more possessive over you-- an impressive feat, considering his domineering tendencies.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to take your womb for myself. No one else will want to touch you after I've made you wholly and completely mine." His manic laugh rings out far too loud in his tiny apartment as he entertains the idea. "If people see you walking around with your belly swollen because I put a kid inside you, they'll finally know just how much of a slut you are. Best of all, they'll know that you're <em> mine. </em>" His thrusts get sloppier, and it's clear to you that he's way more into this than he's letting on.</p><p> </p><p>The way you tighten around him with each dirty word is addicting. He doesn't even bother putting a hand over your mouth to muffle your moans, instead allowing your ecstatic screams to crescendo and urge him on. Who would blame him for playing along with your fantasy when you feel this good? He reassures himself that he only likes this stuff because of the reaction he gets out of you. As much as he tries, he can't contain his soft moans with your body trembling so beautifully beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna cum now. Don't let any of it spill out, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>He stops thrusting and fills you to the brim, forcing you to feel his cock pulse with each spurt of cum. Your absence over the weekend had heightened his desire for you, and it shows. It almost hurts to release all of that into your eager, welcoming cunt. More than that, though, the sensation is pure ecstasy. He exhales a shaky sigh, but he doesn't pull out.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm... I don't think you're full enough yet. Guess you'll just have to warm my cock until I'm hard again." His hand snakes down to your lower belly; the gesture feels tender and weirdly comforting, a stark contrast to the dark undercurrent in his voice. "I'm going to keep fucking you until I know you're pregnant with my child, got it?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>been thinking about writing an adachi phone sex fic to cope with the horrors of working a call center job and the fact that men STILL hit on me even when I'm a disembodied voice. I also need to work more on that adachi and izaya threesome hehe but yeah these things will happen when they happen. thank you for your patience!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>